


Christmas Shopping

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the day 15th of the Fuckurt Advent 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the day 15th of the Fuckurt Advent 2014.

 


End file.
